


#022 Running Up That Hill

by StWalker



Series: 501 Drabbles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StWalker/pseuds/StWalker
Summary: And if I only could,I'd make a deal with God,And I'd get him to swap our places





	#022 Running Up That Hill

Hay al menos veinte cazadores alrededor de Derek, huelen a acónito y plata por todos lados. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que  Stiles  camina cuesta arriba, hasta la punta de la colina donde le espera la horca.

Ha sido acusado de brujería y no hay mucho que puedan hacer contra la gran lógica que aplica el pueblo, pero tampoco puede ir a decirles a todo mundo que Stiles es tan humano como un humano puede ser, porque solo expondría el hecho de que es un hombre lobo y de verdad, ya no tiene nada más que perder, después de  Stiles  ya no habrá razón para seguir viviendo. 

Pero  Stiles  le ha prohibido hablar. 

Si tan solo pudiera hacer un trato con Dios y que le permitiera cambiar de lugares, tal vez él si pudiera sobrevivir a algo como esto, pero justo ahora solo puede sufrir viendo como el amor de su vida, su  _ compañero _ , está por ser asesinado. 

Y su lobo ruge, ruge con tanta intensidad que bien podría dejar a todos sordos, pero no puede dar ni un paso, ni siquiera uno,  Stiles  lo ha rodeado en polvo de montaña sabiendo que el efecto desaparecerá al morir. Es una completa encrucijada. 

Stiles  siempre se creyó muy listo, incluso hasta el final. 


End file.
